Beneath The Floorboards
by passionfornight
Summary: Edward has a secret. What happens when Bella finds it? One shot


**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. It belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Authors Note: Just something I came up with in a small amount of time. Nothing much.**

_**EPOV**_

I was walking at a human pace down the stairs, and to the kitchen so that Bella had plenty of time to shower. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen getting breakfast ready for her. We were at my house so the selection was limited. In the end I chose a bagel, orange juice, and a bowl of cereal. I headed back upstairs. I meant Emmet at the end of the hall.

"Hi."

"Hey, breakfast for Bella."

"Yeah."

"Irritable grizzly is better."

"Bella said that it probably wasn't either." He smiled. _'See. I told you so. You should change her. She already is considered a part of the family. All you would be doing is making it official.'_

I glared at him. "Shut up." He held up his hands.

"Hey, I was just suggesting." I continued my way upstairs. I knocked on the door and there was no answer. I opened it slowly and the sight that greeted me shocked me into silence. As I was about to say hello, I saw her. She was holding IT. A moment later she realized that there was someone else in the room, and turned. When she saw me she was shocked and then blushed.

"Edward, I can explain. Really."

I just stared at her in shock. There was no way she had found it. I had hidden it so that not even a vampire would have found it. There was no way that she had. How was I going to explain this to _her?_

_**BPOV**_

Edward had gone downstairs to make me breakfast while I took a shower. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. When it was the right temperature I stepped in. Quickly washing my hair and body I thought over how great this summer was. All that I had done was stay over at the Cullen's house and be with them.

We had done everything, from staying home and doing nothing to clubbing in Seattle. I had gotten on a roller coaster with Emmet once and I learned that no matter how manly he may seem he still screams like a girl. That was a moment that I will never forget. The clubbing had been fun, but odd. It was a little weird to go clubbing with them. They were all so beautiful, and compared to them I was the ground that they walked on.

I finished and then wrapped myself in a towel. I walked out into Edward's bedroom to get dressed. I had forgotten to pick up some clothes. I walked into his closet which is were all of the clothes that Alice had bought over the last few days. Charlie was fishing, so I saw no reason to go home. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and some underwear.

I got dressed and just as I was about to walk out of the closet I saw that there was a loose floor board towards the back of the closet. I walked towards it and realized that it wasn't loose, it was false. From way to many TV shows I knew that the floorboard had been replaced with a duplicate that can be easily removed. Whoever had something under there had been in a rush and hadn't done a good job of hiding whatever was there.

I pulled the board the rest of the way off. Underneath was a box. Neither large nor small. I tried lifting it and discovered that it wasn't very heavy. The light wasn't the best in here so I picked it up and carried it to the bed room.

I put it on the couch and then opened it. What I saw before me was a shock. I would never have thought that Edward was that kind of guy. Never in a million years. What was in that box could, redefine the way that I thought of Edward for the rest of my life. I wondered if anyone else knew about this. Surely someone had seen him. There was no way that he could keep this a secret from Emmet, or Alice. If there was a secret this big then they would know.

A moment later I became aware that there was someone else in the room with me. I turned around and faced a shocked Edward holding a breakfast tray. I was shocked that I didn't know when he came in. The door had been closed so he probably had knocked to make sure that I was decent. I blushed at the thought of being indecent in front of Edward and then it got worse when I realized what I had been caught holding.

"Edward I can explain. Really." Well maybe.

**AN: I was going to stop here, but then maybe I would never update, so I did everyone a favor (including me) and kept on writing.**

"You don't have to explain, but I think that I do."

_**EPOV**_

I walked the rest of the way inside and sat down on the bed that I had bought for her a week ago. She had been having a lot of 'sleepovers' with Alice, and I decided that she should have a real bed to sleep in. My family had been proud that I had done so. They told me that it was a step closer to making her a permanent fixture in our lives. After thinking about the real meaning behind my action I started to agree with them.

I motioned for her to sit next to me and she walked over.

"So."

"So."

"Edward I am sorry. I just saw the board and wondered what was underneath. I didn't mean to find this. It's personal and has nothing to do with me. I want you to know that this in no way affects my opinion of you in any way." I put my finger over her mouth.

"Bella." After she had calmed down somewhat I started to explain. "I know that you are a curious person, and I know that I shouldn't keep anything from you. It's just that I wasn't sure how you would react me having something like this."

"Edward; you should know better then anyone that I don't change my opinion just because of one thing. I love you and this is just another part of you. I accept that." I nodded and then leaned in to take it from her. "So when did you get it?"

"I got it when I was a baby. My mother gave it to me. She said that it was manly. I kept it all these years. It was the one thing that I kept when I was turned. I had it when I was in the hospital." She nodded. The she did something that I didn't expect. She leaned in and kissed my nose and then it's.

"No matter how well I know you, you always manage to surprise me."

I smiled. "That's my line."

"What's its name?"

"Greer. It means watchful guardian." She nodded.

"I like it. It fits him…and you. I stared at my teddy bear. It was worn with age and use. No matter how much time passed, he smelled like my mother. It was comforting in the endless nights that I had a reminder of the life that I lived before. When there was no such thing as monsters, or love. Just a simple everyday life.

"So does your family know?"

"NO!" I lowered my head and restated. "I mean that I haven't told them. I would never hear the end of it."

"Well then you had better find him a better hiding place then." I nodded.

"Till then, I have you and as far as I'm concerned that is all I'll ever need."

**AN: YAY! I am sorry, but that story was bothering me. I needed to get it out. If you are reading one of my other stories, I haven't forgotten about them. I am just stuck. If anyone has a suggestion, I am always open to them. Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
